The present invention relates to a hydraulic/pneumatic pump for aquaria which pumps water and air at the same time.
Conventionally, one has to separately utilize a water pump for filtration of water in an aquarium and utilize a pneumatic pump to pump air into the aquarium, which occupies a large space in addition to increasing cost and energy consumption.
The present invention provides a hydraulic/pneumatic pump which serves as a water pump as well as an air pump.